undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 60
This is Issue 60 of Fear The Living, titled There's Always More On The Inside Than On The Outside. This is the sixth issue of Arc #8. Issue 60 Ken Myers Jr.'s POV I stay lying on the ground, I don’t want to stand up, even if I wanted to I couldn’t, the pain in my stomach is unbearable right now. I look up and see Rose standing over me, rummaging in her bag, maybe looking for meds or something, I don’t know. I look around and see Steve pacing back and forth near the door. “Steve!” I yell as hard as I can to him, but it barely passes a whisper. Steve stops pacing in place and looks up, he scans the room for a little before his eyes fall upon me. He walks to me, looks me up and down, then rests his eyes on my stomach. “What’s wrong?” He says, not removing his eyes from my stomach. “My stomach, the pain it’s just too much. I can’t get up, do you have anything here than could help me?” I say, and I notice he still hasn’t taken his eyes off my stomach. “I don’t think I have anything that can help you get up.” Steve says. Well I’m fucked. “But I do have something that can help with your wound, lift up your shirt for me. I need to see the wound.” He continues. I try to move my arms but the pain escalates and I just can’t do it, so Rose crouches down and lifts up my shirt for me. Steve stares at the bandages, he makes a sort of cringing looking, then stares at it more. “Do you mind if I unwrap your bandages, I need a good look at the severity of the wound.” Steve says. “As long as you can take care of the goddamn pain I am ok with it.” I say. He puts his hands on the bandages of my wound, I wince at the pain from the touch, I reach out my hand for Rose’s and I grab her hand. Steve slowly unwraps the bandages, the pain continues to rise so I start to squeeze Rose’s hand to alleviate some of the pain. I look at Steve, who has a box of medical things next to him. “This might sting.” Steve says, and believe it or not a sharp pain came from my stomach. “Fuuuu-“ I say, but I just grip Rose’s hands tighter to keep myself from screaming. “Just hold the pain in Ken, you can scream all you want after this, there’s not much left.” Steve says, and another sharp pain comes from my stomach. “God fucking damn.” I say, and I can feel tears start to trickle down my cheeks. “Stop being such a pussy and I’ll tell you a secret ok.” Steve says, and he smirks. “Ok fine, but I’m owning you up to this.” I say, and then I feel another surge of pain come from my stomach. “Jesus.” I say, and then Steve stops whatever he was doing and stands up. He swipes the sweat off his forehead, he has blood on his hands. “The bandage was put on wrongly, and the wound seems like it reopened a while ago, but I think I got it for now, why don’t you go rest on the couch for a while.” Steve says. The pain starts to go away, and I finally stand up. Although the limp is still there the pain isn’t, well still some pain, but not as much as before. I sit down on the couch and look at Steve. “What was that secret?” I ask him. “I used to be an actor in a commercial for the crunchy nut cereal brand, kind of explains why I still wear these tights, nostalgia.” Steve says. “Where did you learn to sew up wounds like that?” Rose asks, looking at my sewn up wounds. “That will be my secret.” Steve says, and then he walks away. It’s silent between me and Rose for a while, but then I break it by grabbing her hand and saying “I’m sorry for my outburst, I just got overwhelmed by everything that’s going on that I didn’t realize I had someone here that cared about me.”. “It’s okay Ken, I understood where you were coming from. But let’s just forget about that outburst okay.” Rose says. “I’m sorry” I say, and then I kiss her. ---- D.L.'s POV Evan parks the car, I open my door and take out my gun and hold my knife just under it. Ben grabs Felix and holds him up, he looks from me to Evan, and then to Sofia and Logan. “We should find shelter and quick.” Ben says. “No, first we find out what caused that fire that’s coming from over there, that couldn’t exactly have happened without some human help Ben.” I say, and point towards the smoke that is still rising from the air. “Still we got Logan and Sofia with us D.L., look I know you are probably mad that you just lost the safe zone that you worked on for at least a year to make safe.” Ben says. I feel rage start to boil up, but not towards Ben, towards that accursed Lee fucking Oswald. He was the only untrustworthy prick from Ken’s group, it seems that they trusted that prick a little too much. Then I start to yell. “Well how the fuck would you feel about all your pride and hard work just being taken away from you in the blink of an eye, the people you promised to protect just dead, and you couldn’t do shit. “Of course I am mad, that prick Oswald, or the self pro-fucking-claimed Khan, just burned down my safe zone, and I couldn’t do anything about it!” I yell at Ben. “No need to get mad at me D.L., I’m just trying to say you should just move on from that, I know that will be hard but, it’s gone bro. Just move on.” Ben says. “Just fuck off you asshole, you don’t understand how it feels to have all your hard work just wrenched away from you, so do me a favor and fuck off, you can talk to me again when you understand how this feels.” I say, and then I look at Evan. “Let’s go check out that smoke, since Mr. Hair Gel over here would just rather stand here with the children.” I say. “What about Felix? He has a missing leg, we got to treat it.” Ben says. “You deal with it Mr. Hair Gel.” I say, and then I nod for Evan to follow me. I start to walk towards the smoke, my gun and knife at the ready. I reach the building next to the smoke, and I peak over, nothing except a burning building is near here. Then I look to the right of the building and I see four people standing in a circle fighting off sprinting biters. I look closely and spot one that seems recognizable. I sprint towards the group of people, and I lift up my gun, I put a bullet in two of the biters near the group. I put my gun down and lift up my knife. I grab the nearest biter and stab it in the eye, I toss it to the ground. I grab the next biter and toss it to the ground, then I stomp on its head. Then I look to the group, and I spot one familiar face. “David?” I say, and Evan finally catches up to me. ---- Logan Myers's POV I look up at the ceiling, I’ve been trapped in this cell for at least a couple of hours, and my stomach is starting to roar in hunger. I look to my side, James is just waking up, but Wesley woke up about an hour ago, and he took off his eye patch, and is checking his missing eye, and trying to find out why it was bleeding. I stare at Wesley, pure loathing and rage building inside of me, this man ruined my life, and took away the one person I cared about more than life itself, my little brother Ken. “I know you’re looking at me Myers, I know you hate me and probably want to kill me right now. Well do it, I’m a fucking piece of shit anyway, I’ve ruined so many lives I don’t deserve mine.” Wesley says, while putting his eye patch back on. “Yeah you don’t Snipe, you ruined my life. You got me separated from my little brother, and you killed my sister, you took away anyone I even cared about anymore, you left me with this little kid I didn’t even know, but now I’m separated from him and look where that’s gotten me. “You’re the biggest piece of shit ever Snipe.” I say, the loathing building up even more. “Look both of you knock it off, we all have had our lives ruined thanks to this apocalypse, now shut up and make up, or at least just shut up.” James says. “Wait, you said that you’re little brother Ken is dead? No he can be alive, last time I saw him was about a month ago, but I did toss him out of his group.” Wesley says. “Of fucking course, Wesley all you do is fucking ruin lives.” I say. “Look I fucking regret all of it, but don’t think you are the only one who has had his life ruined. I FUCKING SAW MY WIFE AND DAUGHTER GET RAPED AND MURDERED IN FRONT OF ME. I SAW MY GIRLFRIEND ANNA GET SHOT RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME, BY YOUR FUCKING BROTHER.” Wesley says, and then he grabs my shirt. “AND YOUR BROTHER ALSO KILLED MY FUCKING CHILDHOOD FRIEND JOHN WORTH, SO NEXT TIME THINK BEFORE YOU TALK PRICK.” Wesley says and tosses me to the ground. “At least I didn’t turn into some fucking bandit that kills people because he lost his family, no I turned my pain into something else so I could take care of little Felix, but you just decided that you’ve had it bad enough that you have the permission to take people’s lives, you aren’t a man, you’re a goddamn asshole who can’t save anything!” I yell, but then I realize that was a mistake, as Wesley quickly punches me. Wesley doesn’t stop there, he lets out a little scream and brings his fist down against my head. He hit me again, and again, then he kicks me in the stomach. James rises up to stop him but Wesley just looks back and punches James across the face, knocking him down. Wesley then looks back at me and kicks me in the face, then he looks down at me, and gives me another kick. “Fucking asshole, you haven’t seen the shit I’ve seen, you haven’t had to do the things I have. You don’t know how I feel, you don’t even know if I did those things because I wanted to. I fucking hate you, at least your brother had the common decency never to bring up my fucking family into this. I tried to make things better with you, but you just make them WORSE!” Wesley yells, and then he kicks me again in the head. I look to my right where the cell door is, trying to ignore the pain and guilt, but then I see a man walking up to the door with keys. Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues